The Chronicles of Lucifer
by hollywoodwiz
Summary: These will be stories about Lucifer when he was still in heaven, and when he was in hell in his time before coming to live in L.A. These will all be set in the Love and Vengeance Universe I have been writing.
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Lucifer

-These are stories that are in no chronological order. This is part of the Love and Vengeance universe I have been writing. I hope you all enjoy these stories.

The Chronicles of Lucifer- War against the Titans. Ch 1

Heaven- Almost 12 billion years ago

God and the Goddess were walking together through the heavenly fields discussing important matters at hand that were affecting them

"The realm of Barredo is currently being taken over by titan" God said to the goddess. The goddess contemplated this and she replied

"Barredo is such a peaceful land, I suppose our creation of the titans wasn't the best of ideas, but I didn't anticipate them doing this". God held the hand of his goddess as they walked and replied

"We create realms and the creatures that inhabit them, we don't force them to do anything, but it looks like another mission for our brave children shall soon become a reality my wife". The goddess whom loved her children very much replied

"They are growing so strong, I am so proud of them, always training and honing their gifts, they will always be the apple of my love". God smiled thinking of his children and replied

"They have made both of us proud then, Samael, Michael, and Gabriel, our three archangels, lead by the lightbringer". The goddess smiled and replied

"We shall send them to Barredo, those titans will be defeated by our children, our powerful children". God nodded his head in agreement and replied

"So it shall be". God and the Goddess then stopped walking and they closed their eyes and focused and within moments the three archangels came flying toward them, God and the goddess saw them flying with heavenly light shining on them and they both smiled lovingly at the sight.

"Hello Mother and Father" a young exuberant Samael said as he landed.

"We're here to do your bidding" Michael said with a smile of joy as he looked at his mother and father. Gabriel looked at his parents and said with a bright smile

"Esteemed Father and Mother". God and the Goddess looked at their three archangel children and God took a step forward and said

"My children, the realm of Barredo is under a terrible attack from titans, powerful destructive creatures that threaten their world... we want you to destroy them all". The goddess then said to her three children

"Annihilate every single titan on Barredo, leave none alive". Samael, Michael, and Gabriel looked at their parents with a serious look and nodded their heads knowing what now needed to be done. This was going to be a destructive mission and the three archangels were ready for what was to come.

Samael, Michael, and Gabriel then spread out their wings and they focused, they focused on teleporting to their destinations, and Within a few moments they were standing where they wanted to go, Barredo.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The three archangels were on Barredo, with their wings spread they were in the sky looking down on the realm, It was a vast realm with mountains, fields, villages, rivers, lakes, and a large population of creatures that resembled what humans would eventually look like, expect they had green skin, and they were relatively short, only averaging around four feet tall.

The realm was a very nice realm to be in but the three of them sensed the chaos going on, and Samael sensed it even further due to him being a little more powerful then Michael and Gabriel and Samael said

"I can sense titans all over the realm, they easily number in the thousands, I can sense that they are around ten to twenty feet tall, they have yellow and purple fur, and they are attacking everything in sight". Gabriel felt the danger as well and replied

"Rumor in heaven has it that they had their own realm, but they enjoy destruction and seek to destroy other realms". Michael focused on the mission said

"This will not be easy, they are powerful creatures, we cannot underestimate their strength". Lucifer then summoned his sword and he looked at Gabriel and Michael and said

"We shall split up, their numbers are easily in the thousands, I can sense it, we have to split up if we are going to save Barredo and destroy the titans, if any of us get into trouble we shall send a telepathic call for help out". Michael and Gabriel both nodded their heads agreeing with Samaels plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chronicles of Lucifer- war against the titans. ch 2

Samael, Michael, and Gabriel all flew away from each other to look for the titans and to liberate Barredo, All three of the archangels knew that the fate of the realm rested on their shoulders. They all knew that their father and their mother needed them to complete this mission successfully.

Samael was flying high in the sky looking down and he then sensed and notice titans attacking a large village, he saw the people of Barredo being terrorized by hundreds of titans and Samael was angry.

Samael focused his powers and he flew down fast toward the village and he summoned lightning strikes to fly down with him, the lightning strikes struck some titans down as Samael landed on the ground and he quickly pivoted and ran fast toward a group of titans. The innocent people of Barredo were begging for any help they could get as the titans were ripping them apart and destroying their village.

Samael used his sword to stike down five titans very quickly, slicing them up and destroying them. Ten titans quickly surrounded Samael and Samael let out a small smile and said

"come on boys come get me". All ten titans then jumped at Samael but Samael jumped into the sky and used his wings to hover he then with amazing speed put his hands together and fired a massive wave of flames toward the titans incinerating them completely. Samael looked around and still there were hundreds of titans around the village, and it was a large village and Samael knew that he had his work cut out for him.

Samael then landed back on the ground and with blazing speed started running through the streets of the village, slashing titan throats, slashing titan guts, slashing their heads off, Samael was using his sword to destroy many of them, but as he did he kept coming across innocent dead citizens of Barredo and it fueled his anger even more.

Samael saw the dead bodies of the elderly, he saw the bodies of dead children and their parents and he knew that the citizens of Barredo were being massacred and his rage boiled over and he screamed out

"YOU TITANS SHALL PAY FOR THIS!" Samael then flew into the sky to get a better view of the village and even though Samael had already destroyed many titans he could see that there were still many more to go. Samael then focused and summoned an angelic bow and angelic arrow and he then used his powers to light the tip of the arrow on fire and he fired the arrow right into the skull of a titan, causing the titan to explode and taking a few other titans around him out.

Samael then noticed something strange, outside of the village around the perimeter were some large holes in the ground and from those holes crawled titans

"How is that possible" Samael said outloud not knowing how or why titans were coming out of the ground repeatedly and endlessly

"It's almost like an invasion of some sort" Samael said outloud. Samael was going to tell Michael and Gabriel about this but first he had to make sure that all the titans in the village were gone and he could now sense that every innocent in the village had been destoyed and he once again let his rage boil over realizing that they never had a chance against the titans. His eyes flashed a bright white and he yelled down to the ground

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO SEE HOW IT FEELS TITAN" fire then rained from the sky destroying the village and burning every titan alive, the fire consumed the village and the titans Samael felt rage consuming him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chronicles of Lucifer- war against the titans ch 3

Samael watched the village burn, his eyes had the glints of the flames in them as he felt his rage boil over, he felt his heart break over the deaths of the innocent people of Barredo. Samael hovered in the sky watching and he focused his vision on the surrounding areas and he saw that there were still titans everywhere on the ground.

Samael then used his powers to speak to his brothers telepathically and he said

"Brothers, the titans are everywhere, It seems as if this area is being invaded by the titans, they are showing no mercy toward the Barredo people". Gabriel then responded to Samael

"I agree Samael, I am watching titans swimming in a river destroying the creatures in the river, I have destroyed many of them, but they just keep coming from all around". Michael then replied

"I have been destroying titans in the mountains, but I keep seeing holes in the ground where they are coming up, it's very strange".

Samael closed his eyes and thought for a few moments and said

"We have to cut them off from each other, they are strong in large numbers, if we can cut them off from each other we can destroy them easily, we also have to attack the holes that they are coming up from". Samael looked down on the ground and he saw that in the surrounding woods the titans were running rampant and Samael decided to strike back at the invading titans.

Samael focused his power and sent out a massive wave of flames attacking the woods and creating a straight line of fire, he focused more and finally his strategy took hold, a line of fire cutting the titans off from each other and giving Samael a pathway to attack.

Samael with speed flew down through the woods slicing up titans and they tried to strike him but he kept dodging their attacks, Samael used his prowess to keep striking down titans, they couldn't touch Samael because though they were strong, he was much faster than them. Samael used his powers to light up the line of flames even more, and he put his back to the flames and turned around to see many more titans coming for him.

Samael then smiled and put his hands up and summoned lightning strikes to his hands and then proceeded to shoot out the lightning from his hands at the titans, electrifying many of them to death. Samael was planning to strike further but before he could two hands came up from the ground grabbing his feet and holding him in place, he looked down at the hands angry and said

"How is it you titans can keep coming up from the ground like this, its like your numbers are endless". Samael then used his powers to make his feet extremely hot with the temperatures of fire, burning the hands trying to grab him and with speed he pushed his sword to ground in the direction of the titans trying to hold his feet.

Samael felt his sword pierce the titans and when he pulled the sword out the blood of the titans were on it. Samael heard the roar of thousands of titans behind him, but the flames were holding them back from trying to attack, but he also heard hundreds of more titans in front of him coming for him, and he knew the fight was just getting started.


End file.
